


Просто не существует

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Philosophy, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Просто не существует

Того, в кого ты была влюблена,  
Его просто не существует.  
Того, кому ты вверяла себя,  
Мир никогда не дарует.

Жизнь, что любовь и счастьем полна,  
Где никто с собой не воюет.  
Жизнь, что светом озарена,  
Она просто не существует.

Там счастье, что ты для себя создала!  
Его просто не существует.  
Там видишь ты истинную себя,  
А жизнь с каждым днем интригует.

Тот, кому руку бы подала,  
Чьё место в сердце пустует,  
Тот, кому ты без памяти отдана,  
Его просто не существует.

Постоянно ты строишь себя.  
Идеальную, что просто чарует!  
Та, что бессмертна (почти) и сильна,  
Которой просто не существует.

Быть может, как в грёзах, великая ты  
Сегодня и не существуешь,  
Но завтра наступит, а вместе с ним,  
За мечты свои повоюешь!


End file.
